Ennemis Immortels
by Belaquie
Summary: Et si l'aède décidait de ne plus écouter sa muse? Et si les Dieux perdaient tout contrôle sur les destinées humaines? Que feraient Achille et Hector? Comment réagiraient les pions livrés à eux-même sur l'échiquier de Troie?


Titre : Ennemis immortels

Auteur : Belaquie

Source : l'Iliade

Disclamer : Hélas, ces personnages fascinants ne sont pas à moi, je n'aurais jamais été aussi cruelle avec eux qu'Homère l'a été!

Genre : yaoi/shonen-aï, mais pas que.

Couple(s) : Héhé, je vais pas vous gâcher la surprise!

Note :  Homère utilise souvant des périphrases pour éviter les redites des noms. Les correspondances avec les personnages sont en notes à la fin. Je dévie un peu plusieurs mythes grecs ici :p.

L'action se situe après le chant XXI. Patrocle est mort, tué par Hector en représailles de la mort de Sarpédon, et Achille a décidé de le venger. Toute la journée, Achille a repoussé les Troyens depuis les nefs achéennes (grecs) jusqu'aux portes de la cité de Troie. Une escarmouche les oppose à la suite de la mort de Polydore (le plus jeune frère d'Hercule) mais ils sont séparés par Apollon qui dérobe Hector à Achille. Alors que les Troyens se retirent derrière leurs murailles, Achille poursuit Apollon sous la forme d'Anténor, un héros troyen, qui après l'avoir égaré lui révèle sa vraie nature. Malgré les supplications de ses deux parents, Hector reste, devant les murailles, seul. Achille furieux d'avoir été joué, reviens vers Troie...

_**Ennemis Immortels**_

**PROLOGUE **

Muse, dis-moi pourquoi le héros troyen qui tant défendit sa ville, quand bien même son adversaire était illustre, qui releva le défi avec honneur et descendit hors des murailles protectrices de sa ville, doit mourir! Combien il resta noble, quand il luttait pour sa vie! Mais le destin est-il si cruel que tous les hommes doués de qualités extraordinaires doivent mourir pour ce crime qu'ils ont excité la jalousie des Dieux? Ainsi se lamente l'aède1 qui souffre du mal de la mort. Et la déesse née de Zeus2 qui d'ordinaire conte les aventures des héros prend ombrage de son outrecuidance.

"Tu crois pouvoir mieux narrer la chute de Troie en changeant le destin individuel de chaque homme? "

Et l'aède s'insurge contre le jeu que les Dieux font des humains.

"Dans ce cas, Aède, fais à ta guise, et modifie leur sort comme tu voudras. Mais rappelle-toi : Troie doit tomber."

L'aède se retrouve donc seul avec sa lyre...

**CHANT XXII**

Voilà que le divin fils de Pélée1 s'avance vers les portes Scées de la sainte Illion2, et sa marche conquérante ressemble à celle du chasseur qui s'approche de la biche piégée. Et le brave Hector sent son âme trembler et s'affoler, tellement son glorieux adversaire le foudroie de ses yeux bleus terribles, comme la mer quand Océan3 est en colère et dévaste son royaume. Le soleil couchant donne des reflets sanglants à sa crinière blonde qui s'échappe en boucles sauvages de son casque d'or, et le Priamide4 ne peut s'empêcher de penser à un lion conquérant dont la fourrure douce ondoie sous le vent. Et même les Immortels5 s'interrompent pour le regarder. Zeus Tonnant pèse alors leur destinée sur la balance d'or. La stupeur se fait parmi les Bienheureux. La balance ne penche : elle oscille et se stabilise, droite, ni inclinée d'un côté, ni de l'autre. Et les dieux ne peuvent le croire. Athéné ramasseuse de butin et Héré aux bras blancs poussent à l'unisson un cri de rage qui fait trembler et se terrer les habitants d'Olympe. Apollon Préservateur se réjouit et de même la Sagittaire6. Et un grand désordre se fait, comme jamais on n'en vit parmi les habitants des cimes. Les dieux, pris par leur querelle, ne prêtent plus attention aux vivants, et lors qu'Achille aux pieds légers arrive à portée de jet de son adversaire, il s'immobilise. Il le défie du regard, il n'a pas peur, Hector le pasteur d'hommes, et il ne tourne les talons ni ne vacille malgré les violentes émotions qui agitent son cœur. Et pas plus que le troyen ne peut détacher son regard de la beauté glorieuse du roi des Myrmidons, pas plus ce dernier ne peut s'arracher à ces yeux verts qui le fixent, tel un serpent lové fixe sa proie. Et les héros ne parlent ni me meuvent. Avant que la fureur et le carnage ne se déchaînent, ils se jaugent, se contemplent, émerveillés. Ainsi dans la savane deux fauves se défient. Hector au casque étincelant proclame de sa voix de ténor :

"Je ne te fuirai pas Achille. L'un d'entre nous périra dans l'affrontement et ce soir, des cris de deuil se feront entendre dans l'un ou l'autre des camps."

Et le bas feulement menaçant d'Achille lui fait écho :

"Plus de dieux à présent, c'est d'homme à homme que nous lutterons! Puisque le destin et les hommes font de nous des ennemis mortels, que ce duel marque la fin de notre antagonisme."

La tension grimpe, insoutenable, jusqu'à ce que simultanément, le Péléide lance sa pique en frêne du Pélion sur Hector dompteur de cavales, et que le Priamide fasse jaillir de sa main tendue sa javeline de bronze. Hector se baisse, ayant vu venir l'arme, et la pique passe au-dessus de lui avant d'aller se ficher en terre, vibrante sous le coup de l'impact. Achille, lui, abrité derrière son bouclier présent d'Hephaïstos, l'illustre artisan, écarte la lance. Les deux hommes dégainent leurs épée, et dans un éclair d'acier, un effréné tourbillon se met en place, une danse mortelle où le moindre geste compte. Le Péléide vise Hector au foie, mais celui-ci pare de justesse avec son arme. Sous le choc, il recule d'un pas, mais tient bon, contenant la fureur d'Achille. Les deux hommes se regardent dans les yeux, chacun tentant de faire céder l'autre, avant de se séparer violemment. Hector, à son tour, pique de l'épée. Mais Achille se déplace et riposte. Ainsi combattent-ils, et c'est merveille que de les voir tournoyer, bondir souplement, comme des danseurs. Ils ont beau chercher une faille un avantage, ils n'en trouvent, et ils s'épuisent à combattre.

Bientôt l'Astre étincelant disparaît, englouti par Océan, et la nuit noire les enveloppe, chaude comme un voile de velours. Séléné1 elle-même a abandonné Gaia2 le temps d'une nuit, et à Troie pas plus qu'au camp achéen on n'ose allumer de lumière, comme si la fille de Chaos3 devait trancher sur le sort des guerriers. Pourtant, dans leur fureur, ils ne peuvent s'arrêter. Quoiqu'ils soient aveugles, ils sentent la présence de l'autre. Ce bandeau qu'a noué sur leurs yeux Nyx les rend plus prudents. Ils se déplacent le plus silencieusement possible, tournant l'un autour de l'autre, dans l'espoir de surprendre leur ennemi. Leurs souffles, réguliers, se mêlent le temps d'une passe d'armes, et se séparent. Impatients, à nouveau, ils se rapprochent, et tentent de se toucher. Et le battement de leurs cœurs s'accélère, alors que le tintement clair du bronze sur le bronze résonne dans la plaine silencieuse. Leurs pieds épousent le sol dans leur marche féline, leurs mouvements se font économes pour réduire l'effort. Ils savent à présent que l'affrontement ne se résoudra pas en un instant. Le combat se fera à l'usure, et ils doivent résister à la fatigue. Aucun d'eux ne semble s'étonner de l'absence de leurs dieux protecteurs. Lycios4 et Pallas Athéné sont bien trop occupés à se disputer la faveur de Zeus.

Voilà des heures que le combat dure, sans qu'aucun n'ait blessé l'autre. Leurs armures les protègent, et le seul endroit découvert d'Hector, sa délicate gorge, Achille n'arrive à l'atteindre. Avec patience le fils de Pélée attends que son adversaire se fatigue, que le lourd poids d'une journée de combat tombe sur ses épaules, ralentisse ses mouvements souples, rende de plomb ses membres de vif-argent. Il attend et espère, comme le prédateur aquatique attend, embusqué, que sa proie vienne se désaltérer pour sauter à son cou, planter ses dents acérées dans sa belle chair et se repaître de sa chair douce encore. Mais Hector, malgré l'heure avancée ne semble pas sensible à l'usure du combat, la vigueur de ses attaques n'est pas altérée. Mais finalement, alors que les heures les plus sombres s'égrènent lentement, les deux héros se sentent las. Hypnos5 avec sa corne fait glisser sur eux goutte à goutte son liquide. Achille et Hector ne se battent plus avec entrain, leurs armures leur pèsent lourdement. Achille tente une dernière attaque, et brise l'épée d'Hector, qui avait été fragilisée par toute une série de coups répétés depuis le début du combat. Le Priamide lâche alors le tronçon qui lui reste en main, et attends que vienne le coup d'Achille. Mais alors que son épée plonge vers la gorge offerte, ses pieds ne supportent plus son corps, et il glisse. Il tombe sur Hector, l'amenant au sol avec lui. Son épée tombe hors de sa portée, et il se sent incapable de l'atteindre. Hector, étouffant, enlève son casque brillant, et se débarrasse de son armure. Il ne pense plus à sa cité qu'il doit défendre, à cet adversaire qu'il devrait tuer. Achille, ne pouvant plus tenir sous sa lourde armure d'or, la défait également. Et les deux hommes, allongés côte à côte sur le sol piétiné par les guerriers depuis dix ans et où plus rien ne pousse guère, regardent le ciel noir. Leurs paupières tombent, et l'oubli bienheureux les accueille en son sein.

1Le poète, barde qui récite l'épopée

2La Muse

1Achille, le Péléide, le roi des Myrmidons

2Troie

3Poséidon, aussi nommé Ebranleur de Terre

4Hector

5Les dieux grecs, aussi appelés Bienheureux

6Artémis

1La Lune

2La Terre

3La Nuit, Nyx est la fille du Chaos

4Apollon, aussi appelé Préservateur, Phoebos, l'Archer glorieux

5Le sommeil


End file.
